Holiday Surprises
by Ashayavar
Summary: K/S slash. Someone is leaving little surprises around the ship for Spock. Extremely fluffy.


**AN: **This was written for Insane Journal's Advent Drabbles, Prompt 3: red Christmas ribbons, and it is the fluffiest thing I've written to-date. Honest feedback is appreciated!  
**Disclaimer:** I own Star Trek and all of its characters...just kidding.

Holiday Surprises

Spock admitted that he was not especially familiar will the human holiday of Christmas. Yet his mother had ensured that he knew the most basic concepts, and he was quite certain that gifts were traditionally placed under an uprooted conifer. (Jim had bought a replica for their quarters on their last shore leave and convinced Spock to help him decorate it with various, brightly-colored spheres.) He was not, therefore, expecting the small package waiting patiently for him at his science station as he arrived on the bridge for alpha shift. He picked it up and examined it; it was roughly a cube, covered in decorative paper and held together by a bright red ribbon with a tag which simply read: To Spock. The package carried no indication of who had put it there, though Spock had already formulated a hypothesis. He turned and attempted to catch Jim's eye, but the Captain was conversing happily with Lieutenant Sulu and did not return his gaze. Curious, he pulled one end of the ribbon so that the bow on top collapsed. Then he gently peeled away the wrapping paper and opened the box.

Inside sat a small slip of paper. Spock turned it over and read the typed message: "at 22:00". He frowned slightly. By most standards it was a very peculiar gift to receive. Gazing at the note in his hand, Spock was sure that the message was incomplete. For one thing, either end of the paper was ripped. It was as though this slip had been torn away from a larger piece, which, presumably, carried the missing information. Without this, the message remained indecipherable. Spock put the gift and his curiosity aside and returned to work, though he could not suppress a small smile.

He was held up going to lunch and arrived in the mess hall to discover that Jim was nowhere to be found. Doctor McCoy, on the other hand, waved him down. His eyebrow rose, though he took a seat across from the doctor all the same.

"About damn time," said the human, though without more than a hint of irritation. The holiday spirit, it seemed, had infected even the grumpy old CMO this year. Not that he'd ever admit it.

"I was delayed, and unaware that you were anticipating my arrival."

"Yeah, yeah, we know, you work too much. I'm supposed to give you this." He reached across the table and placed a small package in front of the bewildered Vulcan. It was identical to the one he had received on the bridge, red bow and all. Spock opened it. Inside was another slip of paper. It said: "for your Christmas present."

"And might I ask why Jim-"

"Hey," McCoy cut across him, holding his up his hands defensively, "I'm not supposed to say anything. Just give you the package and leave." He stood. "Try to relax for once, alright? It's the holidays."

Spock raised an eyebrow. "I was under the impression that it is more traditional to simply say, 'Merry Christmas', Doctor." The human rolled his eyes, but made no reply as he walked off, leaving Spock with his mysterious package.

And so the pattern continued. When Spock arrived in the science labs, he found another package waiting for him. The paper inside read: "Meet me in". He examined the three pieces paper in his memory. Placed the most logical order, they read, "Meet me in at 22:00 for your Christmas present." The message contained all critical information except exactly where Spock was supposed to be at 22:00. Obviously Jim had intended to leave this clue for last to ensure Spock's continued participation in his game. Spock suppressed another smile and forced himself not to speculate about the sort of present he would receive He knew that Jim enjoyed surprising him, however illogical the impulse. And, illogically, Spock loved it.

A still-slightly-irritable McCoy met him again for dinner that evening, silently handing him another wrapped and ribbon-bound box. Undoubtedly it contained the final piece of Jim's puzzle. Spock told himself firmly that he was not excited as he removed the wrappings with haste and read the small note: "our quarters". The Vulcan reminded himself that the doctor was watching and quickly forced his expression into one of neutrality. McCoy didn't comment, but there was a smirk playing around his lips as he tucked into his dinner.

That evening, Spock kept himself busy until exactly 21:58. He arrived at the door to their quarters at 21:59. There, he waited, counting the milliseconds in his head. At exactly 22:00 he opened the door and slid into their quarters. A moment later, he found himself suppressing an emotional reaction of an entirely different sort.

Jim was waiting for him. The human lay sprawled beneath the Christmas tree, wearing nothing but a large, red ribbon which was tied into a bow at his chest. His smile lit up the room as Spock approached and sat reverently beside him. They shared a long, slow kiss, that was full of warmth and tenderness. When they broke apart, Jim said playfully, "So what did you think of my gifts?"

Spock for a moment allowed himself to appreciate the man before him, the way the light from the tree shone in patterns over his bondmate's skin. "I must admit to holding a greater preference for your final gift, Jim." He held a straight face as he said it, but his eyes twinkled, and Kirk's answering grin was radiant enough for the pair of them anyway. He pulled the Vulcan into another, more passionate kiss.

He whispered, "Merry Christmas, Spock."

Spock smiled. "Merry Christmas, T'hy'la."


End file.
